


Doctor's orders

by Sashaya



Series: All the single ladies (grab your gal-pals) [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She falls asleep warm and loved, smiling through the whole night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  
> 
> I don't really know any of the Overwatch characters, never played this game (probably never will) but my precious Nehelena wanted some pharmercy and who am I to deny this angel?

Angela sighs and rubs her eye. She’s been pouring over her research for hours. The house is quiet and dark, the lamp on Angela’s desk seems to be the only source of light. 

Her eyes hurt but she’s near a breakthrough, she knows it. It’s so close, she can almost touch it. It could help so much, so many people. She can survive something so trivial for few more hours. 

A hand settles on Angela’s shoulder and she looks up. Fareeha is smiling lightly, a happy but tired look on her face. She seems to just finish her workout and is drying herself with a blue towel. Angela’s towel. 

“That’s mine” Angela points and Fareeha smirks. 

“I thought that might get your attention” 

Fareeha leans down and presses a kiss to Angela’s pale cheek. 

“ _Malaki_ , it’s time for rest” she says and takes the papers out of Angela’s hands. 

“I’m close” Angela pouts. She’s not fighting, it would be pointless but she can’t just give up without trying. 

“You will be as close after few hours of sleep” Fareeha extends her hand. “Please”

Angela’s not immune to her lover’s pleas and sighs, corners of her mouth rising in a soft smile. 

“Doctor’s orders?” Angela asks, accepting Fareeha’s hand and standing up. 

They’re very close now, there’s almost no space between their bodies and Angela’s reminded of the height difference between them. She has to look up slightly to be able to see Fareeha’s face. Her love and devotion are clear as day in Fareeha’s eyes, she shows it freely to the world like she wants everyone to know how much she loves Angela. 

Angela melts a bit.

“Something like that” Fareeha answers in a soft voice and leads Angela to the bedroom.

‘Miracles can wait for a few hours’, Angela decides, settled between her lover’s arms and listening to Fareeha’s humming. 

She falls asleep warm and loved, smiling through the whole night.

Nothing disturbs the peace.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Malaki_ (arab.) - the internet is hell bent on telling me it means "my angel". I apologize if it's wrong.


End file.
